vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakurou (Web Novel)
Summary Hakurou is an Oni, and a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: Hakurou Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 300+ Classification: Oni, Sword Saint |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Swordsman, Longevity, Telepathy, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Blessed, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Paralysis, Poisons, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Town level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class Durability: Town level | Town level Stamina: High | High Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A katana Intelligence: Hakurou is a master swordsman who has been alive for several hundreds of years Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Blink Step': An ability which allows Hakuro to move 5 meters in any direction in an instant. *'Dimensional Decapitation': An ability which can cut through space. *'Dim Stream Slash': A sword skill which when used, makes Hakurou’s figure become indistinct, thin like air, even against those with equal perception speed to his, their perception is obstructed for a moment and before they realized it, Hakurou appears before their eyes like an optical illusion. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **Magic perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' *'Thought Acceleration': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination': The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Hakurou has the resistances of: Status Change Resistance, and Spirit Attack Resistance. Keys: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival Others Notable Victories: Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki’s Profile (Post-Harvest Festival Hakurou was used, as well as Pre-SSSAF arc Ikki. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 7